Many roadways or highways, especially those near residential areas, have acoustical barrier walls to attenuate the sound level of traffic noise as it is perceived beyond the roadway. These barrier walls typically include panels which are made of concrete or similar materials and often have a decorative face of stone aggregate or similar materials. The panels usually are supported by vertically disposed metal H-beams that are anchored in the ground (or another base) and are spaced apart at a distance slightly greater than the width of the panels. Typically, multiple panels are stacked one on top of another in co-operating engagement between adjacent H-beams. The panels fit in interposed relation between the H-beams and are held in place at the side edges of the panels by the flanges (which form channels) of the H-beams.
The panels usually are put in place with a crane or other lifting device which lifts and then lowers each panel into place. Corrosion-resistant coatings on the surfaces inside the channels of the supporting H-beams may be gouged or scraped away during installation of the panels, and the corners and/or edges of the panels often are damaged when the panel edges ratchet in the channels of the H-beams while each panel is lowered in place. Broken or chipped corners or other portions of the panel edges create water collection pockets between the panel and the H-beam. When moisture collects in these areas, it promotes corrosion of the H-beams and/or fracture of the panel material when the moisture freezes. Such damage may be unseen when the panels are in place, and may progress to severe corrosion damage.
It is desired to have a means of protecting the edges of the panels in such acoustical barrier walls and an improved method of installing the panels to aid in the installation of the panels and prevent the edges of the panels from being damaged during installation.
It is further desired to have an improved installation method and a means of preventing the panel edges from damaging corrosion-resistant coatings on the surfaces inside the channels of the supporting H-beams.
It is still further desired to prevent the collection of moisture between the panels and the H-beams and thereby minimize potential for corrosion of the H-beam surfaces and cracking of the panels by freezing moisture.